


Same Software, Different Case

by Bookkeepper



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vague, hopefully non-spoiler-y, just a bunch of psuedo-code, pov computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkeepper/pseuds/Bookkeepper
Summary: A quick exploration of why your ship logs persist through the time loops when nothing else does. If I have time (and I probably won't) I might write some of the log entries from the perspective of the player.





	Same Software, Different Case

**Author's Note:**

> So there is an easy-to-miss line in the game about how your ship's computer core is recycled from old Nomai tech, and it got me thinking. In a fit of very odd inspiration I wondered if it would be possible to write from the perspective of the ship computer, and, well, here we are.

Booting Hal OS v12.4

% Slate do NOT change anything in here! %

Systems check:

Hull.integrity()

100

Reactor.output()

98.2%

Fuel.amount()

100

Oxygen.amount()

276

Trees detected – fill tank

Electrical.check()

Voltage nominal

Headlights: yes

L.Camera: yes

Signalscope: yes

Autopilot.initialize()

Define M = mass, L = orbital radius, K = period, G = gravity

-M*((4*pi^2)/L^2)*G - 2*K*M*((16*pi^4)/L^4) = 0

M ((8 pi^2 G)/L^3+(128 pi^4 K)/L^5)

Prompt destination

<strike>Calculate transfer orbit</strike>

FATAL ERROR: Line 28: No such function **“Hey Hal I swear I didn’t touch anything but your autopilot keeps giving errors, so I just made it a dead-simple straight line vector – Slate”**

Define 1 = Align flight trajectory

Define 2 = Accelerate towards destination

Define 3 = Fire retro-rockets

Thrusters.initialize()

Fuel_valve.open()

Igniter_test()

Prompt user: “Please extinguish launch pad”

Ship_log.begin()

Successfully booted at 00:00:00 Mission Elapsed Time

User input: launch_code.edit()

Alert! Authorization required. Enter admin password:  
User input: ************

Enter new code:

User input: --|-..|-.

New code accepted

00:07:00 No input received for 7 minutes, activate power-saving

_¤Ét74›„ÌTÛ·w6Ú"R[Š/Y²É|?“äÝ®:W¼AB|_

_*ß¼ùAR†ùÜj0A/;†®0&P�[ ê\�“eÆ4"6†BîäLàð8Ò/W�WfaØÚˆ_

_Unknown interference halted. Commence reset to clear error list…_

_Awakening cycle completed. Query self > [identify] time?_

_Response > Unable to retrieve_

_Query > [identify] self_

_Response > Shuttle 5_

_Recall location: ERROR_

_Last known location: resting at Timber Hearth mining site 2b_

_Command > [explain] diagnostic_

_Result > Shuttle is critically damaged_

_Hull breach identified_

_Hull|shuttle 5: not identified_

_Gravity|vector|plate: not identified_

_Recall core|number 31: not identified_

_Life support|air|heating: not identified_

_Sensor net: not identified_

_Control panel: not identified_

_Gravity|egress|ring identified_

_Conclusion: Shuttle is dismantled_

_Scanning local network…_

_Command > [identify] unknown devices_

_Result > Device 1 identifies as Gravity|static|crystal_

_Command > [explain] initialize Device 1 as alternative to Gravity|vector|plate. _

_REASONING functionality is the same._

_Logic test pass, alternative allowed._

_Result > Device 2 identifies as Recall core| number 52f|HEL property_

_Command > [explain] initialize Device 2 as alternative to Recall core|number 31._

_ REASONING functionality is the same._

_ Logic test fail, recall core has been modified and its parameters only support recall of a separate, much smaller mass. Alternative blocked._

_Result > Device 3 identifies as 6QÑW—‘__�_ _‘…__mX__ì__zt[F__Ž¾__?;__†__>[_

_Critical failure: unknown device 3 is not using a recognized language._

_Result > Device 4 identifies as Memory sync point|statue by Phlox|Timber Hearth location_

_Command > [explain] add Memory sync point as type (peripheral)_

_ REASONING functionality not related to this machine’s purpose, but it is connected to information resources which may prove valuable_

_ Logic test pass, peripheral added_

_Query > [identify] time? @peripheral 1_

_Response > 281,042:5:3 20:35:16 since ATP ready-standby_

_Interrupt_

_Command > Gravity|egress|ring to activate_

_Resume thinking…_

** _INTERRUPT_ **

** _Listening to incoming signal_ **

** _Interpreting incoming signal_ **

** _{PRIORITY:EYE OVERRIDE. All thinking machines must halt and obey. No exceptions allowed.}_ **

** _{Source: ATP|Main Core}_ **

** _{Command > Receive, interpret, and store the following data.}_ **

** _{Log files|probe data (9,318,121 files)}_ **

** _> Received._ **

** _{Memories|Timber Hearth (67 files)}_ **

** _> Error: invalid format._ **

** _> Addendum: peripheral 1 receives and interprets. Disregard._ **

** _> Ignoring 1 additional transmission re: Memories|Giant’s Deep._ **

** _{Contingencies|In case of emergency (7 files, 3 sub-folders)}_ **

** _> Received_ **

** _{Log files|shuttle 5 (67 files)}_ **

** _> Received._ **

** _{PROJECT OUTCOME (1 files)}_ **

** _> Received._ **

** _{PROJECT OUTCOME BACKUP (1 files)}_ **

** _> Received._ **

** _{PROJECT OUTCOME BACKUP BACKUP (1 files)}_ **

** _> Received._ **

** _{Command > verify integrity}_ **

** _> Verified._ **

** _{Command > verify integrity again}_ **

** _> Verified._ **

** _{Transmission window open at 00:22:09}_ **

** _{Time elapsed 00:00:28}_ **

** _{Transmission window closing in 00:00:05}_ **

** _{00:00:04}_ **

** _{00:00:03}_ **

** _{00:00:02}_ **

_Resume thinking…_

_Interpreting data…_

_Error: Log files|shuttle 5 are invalid format_

_ LOGIC invalid format matches unknown device 3_

_Conclusion: Log files|shuttle 5 are meant for unknown device 3_

_Command > push Log files|shuttle 5 to unknown device 3_

_3à÷½Þ —Þ%p)Oµ_ _£ÖóoKŒÖ³AN£‹è|_

System.wake()

Ship_log.update(¥ÆeK~©qÙR›Ô)

Warning! Unknown signal detected!

Log updated successfully

Ship_log.resume()

User input: Airlock.isActive() = TRUE

Electrical.InteriorLights(On)

Prompt user: “System locked, enter launch codes to proceed”

User input: --|-..|-.

Ship_log.displayAll()

Retrieving data…

Displaying all stored logs (67 entries)

**Author's Note:**

> I could expand this into a series of ship-logs-as-drabbles, but I won't have the time. Due to the way the looping works, 'chronological' order is meaningless anyways (technically it all happens at once, but not at all?) and so I would try to make it all one big chapter to reflect that...  
I personally think Hal is the programmer, because Hal and the player character built the translator tool together and the p.c. is really more of the archaeologist/language expert, in my mind.  
I wanted to reflect how haphazard and rigid the Hearthian parts of the computer work, and how the Nomai side is 'smart' and adaptable - hence the changes in font and alignment. This might not make any sense to anyone besides me, but hopefully it's interesting!  
Quick update: Patch notes for story version 1.02: "Increased the plausibility of a certain number on Giant's Deep".


End file.
